


Svijet nije ni dobar ni loš

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Svijet nije ni dobar ni loš

Svijet nije biti dobar niti loš, ali on ima svoje i dobre i loše stvari. Nitko to nije znao bolje od njega - cijeli život mu je bio izmjena teških razdoblja i onih koje je on volio. Možda čak u nekim i uživao. Stvar je u tome što ti periodi nikada nisu dugo trajali prije nego što su se izmijenili: da, bio je on i tužan i u nepovoljnim situacijama, ali te situaciju su prošle nakon nekog vremena. Lijepe situacije, kada mu je sve bilo savršeno i išlo pod rukom kapi da je on stvarao i upravljao svijetom su isto tako prolazile.

Drugim ljudima je bilo isto tako. Samo zato što je osoba koja je toliko bolja od njega bila na svom vrhu, doživjeti će svoj pad, a on će živjeti nekada u svom uspjehu. No, i taj njegov uspjeh će proći. "Jesi li dobro?", upitao ga je prijatelj. Tako je i njegovo razmišljanje pokraj prozora i krenulo. Kada ga je prijatelj zapitao, nije se osjeća pretjerano loše, bio je to samo jedan jedan dan u njegovom životu - jedan u nizu drugih, beznačajan. Nije imao nikakvih posebnih emociji, niti je postojalo nešto što bi ih potaknulo. U tom trenu nije osjećao ništa, samo je prolazio pokraj hodnika i išao do druge učionice, ali sasvim je moguće kako je na licu nosio izraz koji je ljude mogao uvjeriti u suprotno. Došao je na sat, matematika od svih sati, i pustio se u svoje misli. Sve što njegova profesorica i kaže je njemu bivalo nebitno, pomirio se već s time kako nikada neće savladati neke stvari, a gradivo što su radili je pripadalo tome. 

Sada, sa druge strane, shvatio je kako je ne samo potrošio dosta vremena na glupost, nego je propustio i lekciju, koju će sada morati prepisivati od prijatelja. Savršeno. Izgledalo je kako su njegovi dani gotovi jer je sutra već imao nekoliko predmeta za naučiti.


End file.
